Get Real
by Jenny1408
Summary: Patrick soon finds out that his best friend Randy is a witch, and not just weird. Things get weirder as Randy's birthday draws nearer.


I have written many stories before. X3 i hope this one is better. all of these characters are mine.

* * *

Randy was different than most girls. She wasn't preppy, she didn't really like guys, and she always dressed in black. Nobody seemed to like her, and they usually steered clear of her. Maybe she was just like all the other suicidal bisexual girls, maybe not.

She wasn't a normal girl. She was a Wiccan. Everybody considered her a witch. And she was, of a sort. Wiccans are considered to be the witches of today. She may have only be 16, but she was a strong Wiccan. Stronger than many she had met. None of them seemed to like her, even though she was like them. She disgraced them. They considered her to be a dark Wiccan, an evil witch. The kind of person who brought evil unto the world around her. But she knew better. She had never cursed anyone, she may have put a hex or two on someone who had hurt her, but she knew that she would pay for those hexes. And that was why she rarely did it. She usually put spells on people, the people she hated, despised for their stupidity. But yet, she had helped them. She felt pity for them. Some of them anyway. She had once or twice put a spell on a guy or girl to make them get back together, because she was tired of their whining. It had made them happy, which had made them shut up. Which meant quiet time for her.

* * *

It was basically another normal day. She was sitting in a corner, the one that everyone considered hers, writing in her journal as always. She knew that today would be different than usual. She could feel it. The cards never lied to her. Tarot cards, that is. She loved using them. She used them every single day, and recorded what the future held. Today, was going to be different.

She sighed as the bell rang. As she closed her book, and put her cards away, she heard footsteps. She looked up and saw the only person who ever talked to her.

"Hey Randy." He said smiling. She gave a small smile back and then put her book and cards into her bag before standing up.

"Hey Pat." She said looking at him. "What are you wearing?" He was dressed in all black, just like she was.

"Well… I decided to dress like myself for once." He gestured to his outfit.

"Seriously? That is yourself? I thought you were like everyone else. Jeans, t-shirt. Normal sneakers." She said pointing to his skate shoes.

"What? You don't like it?" He frowned. She shook her head.

"I love it." She smiled at him. He smiled back. "Lunch?" She nodded. "Ok. I'm tired of people complaining because I'm friends with you. You're my best friend. I love you. And nobody can make me stay away from you. I don't give a fuck what they say any more.""I never did." She chuckled. He started walking and noticed that she was still standing there.

"You coming?" He asked. She nodded.

"In a bit. I have to take out a book or two." He smiled.

"Ok, bookworm. I'll save you a seat." He said walking out. She sighed as the door closed behind him. She looked down at her feet as a cat rubbed up against them. Smiling she walked into the darkest corner of the library and then sat down.

"What's up?" She asked the cat. The cat meowed and changed into a girl.

"When are you going to tell him that you're going to become evil?" The girl asked.

"If I turn evil… I will tell him! But I'm not going to! Just because I'll be 16 in 34 days, does not mean that I'm going to become evil!"

"It's the Summer Solstice, Randy. It's an important day in your religion!"

"I know that Silvia! But it's the _Summer Solstice_! Not the _Winter Solstice_! There is a difference!"

"Ok Randy. Whatever you say." The girl sighed and changed back into a cat.

"You know the Summer Solstice is a time of Light power, not Dark. That's what the Winter Solstice is for. The Summer Solstice, or Midsummer, is the longest day of the year, therefore it is perfect for Light magic! The Winter Solstice is the shortest day of the year, therefore it is perfect for Dark magic! And since my birthday is on the Summer Solstice and not the Winter Solstice, then I'm going to be light. Unlike all the girls in my family who were born on the Winter Solstice."

"But your mother is Light isn't she?" The cat meowed. Randy nodded.

"Yes. My mother is." She said looking away.

"What about your father?"

"I don't know…"

"Your family has secrets doesn't it?" The cat hissed.

"Yes. My family has more secrets, than you have fleas." The cat spat at her then sat on it's haunches and started liking its paw. "Calm down Silvia. I didn't mean anything by that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Silvia. Just give me a few more days to figure it out. Maybe I'll ask Patrick for help."


End file.
